Two Lines
by aedy
Summary: Kurt never thought that two blue lines would mean that much in his life.


**Title**: _Two Lines  
><em>**Characters**: Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, Kid!Fic, Family, **MPREG**  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Un-beta  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 886  
><strong>AN**: This is for **Number1KurtHummelFan** and it's in my "The Hummelmans" series.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Kurt never thought that two blue lines would mean that much in his life._

* * *

><p>When Kurt got with Noah, he wasn't sure that it was going to last beyond graduation so he was surprised when they marked the 5th Year Anniversary and Noah asked him to marry him.<p>

The fact that they were twenty-one and barely out of college, wasn't really something that could stop them; they wanted to be together and they wanted everyone to know that they belonged to each other.

In retrospective, Kurt was happy that Noah had proposed him on their anniversary because that meant that the only reason they were getting married was because they loved each other and not because of what Kurt found out a month later.

After a month of getting sick every morning, Mercedes and Rachel finally convinced him to get a pregnancy test which was why he was currently pacing the bathroom throwing nervous glances at the white stick resting on the sink. He sighed for the millionth time and started to think of ways to tell Noah.

They had never talked about having kids, they were still kids themselves most of the time, and they had just decided to get married. He was scared and nervous and he didn't even know why since he was pretty sure that the last thing Noah would do was dump him because he was pregnant.

There was a knock on the door and then Rachel's voice with, "Time's up, Hummel!"

He walked over to the sink like the little white stick was an enemy and picked it up. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking down. Two lines stared back at him and he had to blink a couple of times to really grasp the meaning of what he was seeing. Finally, his lips curved into a little grin that slowly turned into a full blown smile.

"YES!" he yelled. He run to the door and pulled it open. Mercedes and Rachel were looking at him smiling. "Wait, I can't tell you before I tell Noah." He took his phone out and called Noah's number.

"Technically, we already know," Rachel said.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you. You overheard. C'mon, pick up, pick up..." The phone rang another couple of times before it was finally picked up. "Come home."

"Hello to you too, Babe."

"Come home," Kurt repeated. "I have to tell you something. Where are you?"

"Huh, at work?"

"Get your ass home." He hung up and then started pacing again this time in the living room. "I want a boy well, I'd like a girl too. Maybe we can have one of both, that would me great. I bet they're going to be the most beautiful kids ever." He looked at his best friends and found them looking at him frowning.

"Whoa, white boy, you're already making plans."

"Of course I am, 'Cedes. Where the hell is that man when I need him?"

"You called him like two minutes ago and he works on the other side of town."

Kurt looked at her sharply. "Why are you always on his side?"

"Jewish coalition?"

Mercedes shook her head and walked over to the couch to sit down. Kurt kept pacing the room and Rachel kept telling him that he wasn't supposed to get worked up to which Mercedes rolled her eyes. After what felt hours, the door finally opened and Noah walked inside their apartment.

"What's the em..." He was cut off when Kurt run up to him and jumped in his arms wrapping his legs around his waist. "What the hell?" He asked to Mercedes.

"We're going to have a baby!" Kurt yelled, pulling back so he could kiss Noah on the lips. When he pulled back, his boyfriend was staring at him confused. "Maybe they're twins but we won't know what to do with one, let alone two but we could manage, right?"

Noah blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

"You knocked up someone again," Mercedes said from the couch.

"Oh but this time it's different and so much more romantic," Rachel said looking at the couple with a proud smile. "I'm going to give you guys my fathers' phone number because they know all about raising successful kids."

But neither Noah nor Kurt were listening to her. Noah gave Kurt his trademark lopsided smile and said, "Is this for real?"

"Yeah it is." Kurt got serious for a moment and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Why would you ask me? You know I wanted to keep Beth and I love you, I mean, I'm going to marry you. Having kids with you was always in the picture."

"God, I love you." He bent down and captured Noah's mouth into a deep kiss. He pulled back when he felt hands squeezing his ass. "Girls, go home, we have to celebrate," he said with a smirk and Mercedes rolled her eyes before grabbing Rachel by her elbow and dragging her out with a "See ya later boys!"


End file.
